


Hand, Made

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [83]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Perry thinks about hands.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Kudos: 25





	Hand, Made

His hands are always _soft_, and free of sweat. They're artificial, titanium, he'd said once. It makes sense.

One more reason to take them in your paws when you have the opportunity. Find out how much he can feel with them, how they work. Learn about the artist by his creations.

The same drive leads you to your workshop some nights, deep in your lair, piecing together a faint memory of his inators. One that doesn't come easily. All you have is practice, the tools comfortable enough in your paws, a poor imitation of his skill and his remarkable hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of another fic that I had to cut for whatever reason... not that I can remember which at this point. Probably the Perryshmirtz Week thing. Very different now though.
> 
> Perryshmirtz discord server in the Perryshmirtz series description as always.


End file.
